


It was his time

by Queen_of_the_Dots



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by a prompt, Other, personal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Dots/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Dots
Summary: One day, out of nowhere, Death approaches you. He has not come to reap you. The very first thing he says to you is “I’m sorry”.





	It was his time

“It is alright” I say to him, “It was his time”.

Death stares at me, and sighs. “It was, but that didn’t make it any easier on you”.

I turn around, and stare out across the lake. 

8 years ago my fathers ashes was scattered here, but I was not there to witness the event. Part of me is upset that I was away, another part is sad that there were no pictures taken.

But the third part, the biggest one, is glad that I was not there to witness it. To not witness my mother’s reaction to the remains of the man she loved being sent out on a little wooden boat out into the water. To not see the sadness in my brothers eyes as the last parts of our father sailed away from us.

It is not until he speaks again, that I realise Death still stands beside me.

“It never gets easier, taking souls who have family to leave behind, that are not ready to see them go” the otherworldly being states. If Death could cry, I can imagine that he might have been now.

“And yet life must go on,” I reply, laying a hand upon his shoulder. “The world must keeps on spinning, and the people must keep on living, lest they get lost in the past, and lose themselves along the way”.

I had been called wise beyond my years ever since my fathers death. But I had to be, I was young, and had to grow up fast. I experienced something that no child ever should, but too many do have it happen to them. And that will never change, no matter how much we want it to.

We stand there together, Death and I, for a few minutes more, before i take my hand off of his shoulder, and begin walking down the dirt path back to the car park.

But then Death says something that makes me stop.

“You wanted to join him, didn’t you?” he asks me, “And yet you refused to…Why?”.

I look at him over my shoulder. For a being that has a skull for a head, he can be very expressive.

“Because I had a choice to not leave my family behind.” I answer, “And I refuse to hurt them more by dying by my own hand”.

There is silence for a few moments, before I see Death nod, and when I blink, he is gone.

I take one last look across the lake, and I swear I could see a little boat in the distance, bobbing on the surface for a moment, until like Death, it is too has vanished.

As if it had waited for me to say goodbye to it, after all these years.

~~~~~~

I love you dad, and I always will.


End file.
